Une vie bien étrange
by Heloc61
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n'était pas reconnu comme tel, mais comme Mathéo Potter, jumeau de Harry ? Et si leurs deux parents étaient deux célébrités archi connues, qui n'ont que faire de la vie de Harry Potter ? Et si Voldemort n'était pas tel qu'on le pensait ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Hum, c'est la première fois que je publie sur FanFiction et j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup d'hésitation à la poster.

Je ne vais pas me lancer dans des promesses comme quoi la suite arriverait bientôt; etc... N'empêche que vu comme j'ai de l'inspiration pour l'histoire, pour le moment, je pense que la suite arrivera bientôt si elle vous intéresse. :)

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Heloc61.

* * *

Prologue.

La demeure de la prestigieuse famille Poster n'avait rien à envier au Manoir Tudor. Belle bâtisse toute de nuances marrons et blanches recouverte, immensément grande, elle imposait la grandeur même de leurs propriétaires. Ceux-ci étaient sûrement les plus grands et les plus célèbres sorciers connus depuis ces dernières années. En effet, James Potter se révélait être un Auror extrêmement efficace – sans aucun surplus dans ses actions, bel homme attirant la convoitise des femmes, grand, brun, d'une pâleur extrême qui faisait ressortir toutes ses marques bourgeoises, il possédait également – car c'était le mot qu'il employait pour en parler – l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes et, il fallait l'admettre, les plus belles que le Monde entier n'ait jamais connu. Lily Potter était ainsi une actrice très en vogue dans le monde Moldu tandis qu'elle semblait en voie de devenir Ministre des Affaires Publiques Sorcières ET Moldues – et peut-être même plus - dans l'univers qu'elle habitait. C'était une grande femme haute en couleur, qui mettait en avant tous ses atouts : intelligence, beauté, courage, ruse, malice... flamboyante. Ces deux personnalités côtoyaient extrêmement souvent un vieil homme un peu déluré – également sauveur du monde sorcier, nommé Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme, directeur de l'école magique de Poudlard, les avait en grande estime et avait ainsi prévenu Lily et James à la naissance de leurs deux enfants jumeaux. Prévenu de quoi ? De l'attaque très certainement très éminente – deux ans plus tard environ - du Lord Noir, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres – Voldemort, quoi – à l'encontre d'un de leurs deux enfants. Il leur avait également annoncé qu'ils devraient le laisser attaquer, sinon le futur en serait immanquablement changé. Personne n'a relevé le fait que, peut-être le futur change à chaque seconde de notre vie et que chaque chose que l'on fait change le futur qui nous était sûrement destiné. Mais, habitués à écouter les conseils du vieil homme – et ne voulant pas creuser la question de savoir si ce qu'il disait était logique, le couple Potter décida donc de laisser leurs enfants dans leurs lits le temps d'une soirée. L'attaque du Sorcier-le-Plus-Craint-du-Moment ne se fit pas attendre.

A peine James et Lily furent sortis prendre du champagne que Voldemort pénétra dans la bâtisse Potter, à la recherche de deux enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé. Quelques heures plus tard, il errait toujours dans le château et sa fureur s'accentuait de plus en plus à chaque pas. Les parents ne lui avaient pas facilité la tâche. Si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça une « tâche » que de tuer deux bébés. Finalement, il les trouva et ce fut les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de finalement les trouver dans le salon qu'il les regarda dormir. Puis, bientôt, un rire franchit ses lèvres. Peut-on appeler cela un rire démoniaque quand il s'agit en réalité d'un rire nerveux ? Hum. Il s'approcha fébrilement du fauteuil où les deux enfants-les-moins-chanceux-des-Potter dormaient, sa baguette pointant leur tête tour à tour. Il se trouva finalement assez stupide dans une position d'attaque alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire. Pourquoi être si vigilant ? Alors il relâcha sa garde. Et son regard fut attiré par un des deux bébés qui avait ouvert les yeux et qui l'observait sagement.

« Je ne lui fais pas peur ? » se demanda le Lord Noir, horrifié par sa propre incapacité à faire peur à un enfant.

Et le petit cligna des yeux, bâilla et se rendormit.

« Tant d'innocence fera perdre ce monde. Autant annihiler maintenant. »

Il prononça le sort impardonnable le plus impardonnable qu'il soit – quoique... -, puis, avec un autre rire nerveux et plein de tics, il sortit de la maison l'air un peu hagard.

« J'ai tué la plus grande menace que j'aurais pu connaître et RIEN ne m'en a empêché. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? »

Il marchait dans le grand jardin de la propriété lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure flamboyante.

« Oups. »

La propriétaire de la-dite chevelure flamboyante tourna ses yeux vers lui.

« Bonjour Lily, content de te rencontrer. Je viens de tuer tes deux mômes, ne m'en veux pas. »

Non, il ne pourrait pas lui dire ça. Déjà qu'elle le dévisageait de ses yeux incroyablement verts – comme le gamin – avec une expression très soucieuse... Et elle ne faisait absolument aucun geste vers lui. « Allô ? Je suis venu chez toi et j'ai tué tes mômes... T'as vraiment AUCUNE réaction ?! » Non, en fait, elle aurait du être perturbée rien que par le fait qu'il était devant elle. Or, elle le regardait comme s'il était absolument normal qu'il soit là.

Elle poussa un soupir, détourna les yeux de Lord Voldemort qui la considérait ahuri, et répondit à son mari qui venait de lui demander si elle avait vu Voldichou. Voldichou ?!

« Non, il n'est pas là. » répondit-elle.

« Voldichou » écarquilla les yeux et, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il parte. Alors il partit, extrêmement songeur et au-delà de l'ahurissement. Arrivé chez lui en quelques secondes à peine, il s'assit à côté de la cheminée froide et faite de pierre, et de Nagini qui le salua d'un signe de tête. Enfin, si elle avait une tête. Il observa le feu imaginaire un long moment avant de dire :

« Nagini, je crois que j'ai failli à ma mission. »

Et le serpent haussa les épaules. Quoi ? Elle l'aurait sans doute fait si elle en avait eu. Elle s'installa auprès de son maître qui lui caressa la tête machinalement. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire, elle, si son Maître avait failli à sa mission. Elle, ce qui l'intéressait c'était le fait qu'elle allait pouvoir chasser les souris après avoir eu son câlin du soir, alors bon...

Déçu du manque de conversation intellectuelle avec son serpent – elle aurait pu lui répondre !, il poussa un soupir et pensa qu'il serait temps pour lui de vivre avec _quelqu'un_, et plus avec un animal qui ne pense qu'à se remplir l'estomac.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'attaque de Voldemort, la famille Potter se réveilla doucement... Enfin, James fut réveillé à six heures du matin à cause d'un quelconque bruit suspect venant de la chambre des enfants. Il se leva en prenant soin d'emporter sa couverture avec lui – laissant sa femme sans rien autour d'elle, mise à part une légère nuisette – car « il faut bien quelque chose pour se protéger ». En fait, il voulait surtout rester au chaud et avait la flemme d'enfiler un pantalon et un tee-shirt. « Trop de temps » fut la deuxième excuse murmurée à sa conscience qui lui reprochait de laisser sa femme mourir de froid. Il prit la baguette posée constamment à son chevet – il en avait deux, une pour la maison, une pour les missions, celle pour la maison étant une baguette de rechange au cas où la sienne se briserait. Encore une excuse bancale car, en fait, il voulait juste frimer devant le Monde Sorcier. Deux baguettes, ça en jette ! Il sortit donc de la chambre parentale pour entrer dans celle des enfants où un étrange bazar régnait. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que les deux jumeaux babillaient gaiement tout en jetant des petites étincelles autour d'eux. Des étincelles vertes. Et rouges. Et... Il se protégea rapidement du sort que les enfants venaient inconsciemment de jeter. Était-il normal de jeter un sort pouvant projeter des objets à leur âge ? En voyant qu'en plus, ils recommençaient, il se dit que « non, ce n'est décidément pas normal. » Il jeta le sort de restriction des pouvoirs avant qu'ils n'abîmassent la pièce plus qu'à ce moment et les regarda d'un regard noir qui les fit se taire. Deux ans. Les gamins avaient deux ans. Il n'en revenait pas de la puissance qui émanait de ses enfants. Était-ce le résultat qu'on obtenait quand on mélangeait les plus beaux partis du monde ? Apparemment. Et, passée sa surprise, il eut un regard fier. Les deux garçons qui semblaient soudainement inquiets eurent un grand sourire et quelque chose se souleva derrière James.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Sa question mourut quand il reçut une peluche derrière le crâne. Il se retourna brusquement, s'attendant à voir sa femme dans son dos. Il resta bouche bée en voyant qu'elle était loin d'être là. Hum. « Ok, pas de panique. Ce sont deux enfants, tu devrais pouvoir les canaliser... » CANALISER ?! MAIS POURQUOI AI-JE BESOIN DE _CANALISER_ DEUX GOSSES DE DEUX ANS ?

Son regard se posa une autre fois sur les jumeaux qui le regardaient tout sourire. « Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai besoin d'aide. Ce sont des démons. »

Et, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il partit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lily depuis maintenant cinq ans, laissant la couette témoin du crime de l'époux – laisser son épouse sans couette en l'occurrence – tomber sur le parquet.

Il s'approcha de la rousse avant de lui secouer brusquement l'épaule.

« Lily, Lily... » appela-t-il.

« Quoi... ? » répondit-elle, encore endormie.

« Les enfants... Ils... »

« Te serais-tu enfin aperçu qu'ils ont des pouvoirs ? »

« Que... ? »

« Eh bien, je le sais depuis un moment maintenant. » Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, dévisageant son mari avec un air de contrariété et d'accusation peint sur le visage.

« Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?! »

« Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Tu t'intéresses si peu à eux. »

« Je... C'est faux... ! »

« James Potter, ne dites pas le contraire. »

Son regard vert durcit alors qu'elle regardait son mari, assez condescendante.

« Tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'aide. Rappelle-toi, avant la venue de Voldemort. Je t'avais dit que je n'arrivais pas à les faire manger. Tu étais à côté de moi, tu lisais le journal. Je te disais qu'ils ne voulaient pas manger et qu'ils en mettaient partout. Et pour cause ! Tu aurais tourné la tête, tu aurais levé simplement ton visage de ton journal de... (Elle eut une grimace. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la_ Gazette des Sorciers_. Quel ramassis de conneries !), tu aurais vu que dès que j'approchais la cuillère de leur bouche, la nourriture volait inlassablement. Mais comme Môssieur était occupé à lire l'article relatant ses _exploits_ concernant une quelconque affaire de meurtre... »

« Quelconque affaire de meurtre ! »

« Je t'interdis de m'interrompre. Je te fais des reproches, laisse moi finir jusqu'au bout. »

Une grimace de dégoût – la même que celle qu'elle avait faite pour le journal – déforma les beaux traits de la jeune femme.

« Donc je disais que si Môssieur n'était pas aussi imbu de sa personne, il aurait peut-être vu que ses enfants étaient assurément plus puissants que lui. Alors qu'ils n'ont même pas atteints leur deuxième printemps. »

« Quoi ? Ils ont pas déjà deux ans ? »

« MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CON ! »

A la suite de cette exclamation, une violente explosion retentit dans la chambre voisine et Lily asséna une belle paire de gifles à son ô combien merveilleux mari. Puis, elle partit s'enquérir de l'état de ses chéris, sa fureur passée.

Elle remarqua la couette – preuve qu'effectivement, son mari était imbu de sa personne – et entra dans la pièce.

« Oh putain ! » fut ce que dit Lily en remarquant que son étagère préférée – qu'elle avait placée dans leur chambre pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs ? - était à présent à terre. Enfin, pas dans le bon sens. Les livres pour enfants étaient également à terre et la plupart des jouets des enfants avaient été projetés contre le mur.

Elle s'approcha du lit, s'inquiétant du fait qu'ils pourraient être réellement morts cette fois-ci. « Quel incapable, ce _Seigneur des Ténèbres_... » Elle observa les deux garçons qui étaient apparemment très heureux.

« Harry. Mathéo. Arrêtez de rire, ce n'est absolument pas drôle. »

Elle leur jeta un regard autoritaire qui sembla n'avoir aucun effet. Alors elle répéta son ordre, sur un ton plus dur et plus froid. Cela eut tout de suite plus d'effets.

« Bien. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, vous allez m'obéir. Je veux que, quand je reviens avec votre père, votre chambre soit aussi propre qu'elle ait pu l'être avant vos petits exploits. ET je veux que l'étagère soit réparée. Bien. »

Avec un dernier regard à leur intention, elle sortit de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ordre était revenu et les garçons ne riaient plus, mais plus du tout. Leur mère et leur père étaient revenus et leur père les avait bien disputé. Ils avaient baissé la tête et s'étaient ratatinés dans leur lit.

« Qui a commencé ? »

Les deux se regardèrent et se pointèrent du doigt dans un bel ensemble. Deux soupirs leur répondirent. James regarda alors sa femme avec un regard suppliant.

« Fais quelque chose, Lily, s'il-te-plaît... »

« Et pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose ? Il me semble en avoir suffisamment fait. »

Et James baissa la tête et se ratatina dans le coin de la pièce qu'il occupait. La rousse eut un sourire moqueur. Décidément, les personnes de sexe masculin, dans cette famille, étaient toutes pareilles. Enfin. Faut faire avec.

Voyant que Lily ne lui serait absolument d'aucune aide, il revint vers le lit de ses enfants. Il réfléchit quant à la marche à suivre alors qu'ils le regardaient attentivement. Trouvé ! Il se releva soudainement, provoquant un sursaut de la part de tout le monde. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit qui avait été le plus attaqué par les jumeaux et fit un geste de sa baguette. Deux noms apparurent, l'un plus grand que l'autre. « Harry Potter » était le nom figurant au-dessus de « Mathéo Potter » qui était beaucoup plus petit.

« Monsieur Potter ! » résonna la voix menaçante de James Potter dans la petite pièce.

Les monsieur Potter se tournèrent vers lui et ce dernier ne put que grimacer en remarquant la stupidité de son appel.

« Harry. »

Et il regarda un des deux jumeaux en espérant que ce soit le bon. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que les différencier relevait de l'impossible. Seuls les yeux pouvaient le permettre. Et, à cause de la nuit pas encore levée, il ne pouvait voir qu'une pupille noire dans chacun des yeux de ses enfants. Et, remarquez, même quand ils pouvaient voir leurs yeux, ils ne se rappelaient même pas qui était qui. Les pauvres petits. Même leurs parents étaient incapables de les différencier.

Gêné par ces quelques constatations faites à son insu par sa conscience, il se racla la gorge. Ils ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à trouver le bon. Autant ils étaient prêts à dénoncer le coupable tout à l'heure, autant à cet instant ils semblaient vouloir se protéger l'un l'autre. Vraiment contradictoires, ces jumeaux... Et vraiment fatigants... Et presque vraiment trop matures pour leur à peine un an... Euh deux ans. Le regard du père passa de son fils à l'autre et s'arrêta fatalement sur le premier qui venait de plisser les yeux. Il ne fut que plus convaincu que Harry était lui.

« Harry, nous allons devoir te canaliser. »

Le petit ouvrit grand les yeux alors que son frère lui donnait un coup dans les côtes. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de la brute.

« Pour cela, il faut que nous te fassions suivre un entraînement. Demain... »

Une toux l'interrompit. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui lui fit un signe de la main en roulant les yeux. Elle semblait lui dire : « Demain ?! Mais t'es pas fou, oui ?! Il en a besoin maintenant ! ». Il abdiqua face à la tête monstrueuse de sa femme. Elle tenait vraiment bien ses rôles de grand méchant dans ses films de m... moldus.

« Aujourd'hui... (Un air de ravissement détendit le visage de la jeune femme) Arrête, Lily, tu commences à m'énerver (elle lui fit les gros yeux et il recula.) Je n'ai rien dit. Donc, Harry. Aujourd'hui, tu commenceras ton entraînement et je veux que tu me sois le plus obéissant possible, que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis, que... »

« Ce que Papa essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il voudrait que tu sois à nos côtés toute la journée. Comme ça, nous pourrons te protéger d'éventuels débordements. »

Le sus-nommé Harry l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il murmura un faible « D'accord. » en avisant les expressions de leurs parents. Il jeta un œil à son frère qui semblait être sous le choc. « Et moi alors ? » était la question qui planait au-dessus de lui.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas t'oublier._

Son frère tourna les yeux vers l'imposteur, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Une fois leurs parents partis, Mathéo prit doucement son frère dans ses bras, dans une tendresse dont seuls les enfants sont dotés. Et Harry pleura doucement. A à peine deux ans, il savait que ses parents l'oublieraient.

* * *

Mathéo et Harry Potter, tous deux fils de James et Lily Potter, couple le plus célèbre des magazines Moldus et sorciers, personnalités des personnalités, célèbres dans la célébrité et en voie de disparition immédiate à cause de deux mômes, regardaient leurs parents se haranguer à la tête. Ils étaient maintenant âgés de quatre petits printemps et savaient la signification de la plupart des mots que leurs parents utilisaient, à savoir : « Mais putain ! », « Quel enfoiré ! », « Quel con ! » et « Espèce de salaud ! ». Autant vous avouer tout de suite que ces exclamations venaient en particulier de Lily, James étant bien trop … subtil pour s'abaisser à dire ce genre de choses. Alors il s'abstenait à : « Lily, très chère, voudrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, arrêter de me postillonner sur mon ô combien merveilleux visage ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre douche. » Et, immanquablement, Lily lui mettait des baffes. C'était presque une routine familière. Presque parce qu'en ce moment, sans que les quelques spectateurs ne sachent pourquoi, il semblait que les rôles étaient inversés. James se tenait juste devant Lily qui se mettait un peu en recul pour ne pas avoir à le toucher. Et James était en train de l'insulter. Chose qui semblait être hautement impossible quelques jours plus tôt. Voire quelques heures plus tôt.

« Mais t'es vraiment cinglée, ma pauvre fille ! POURQUOI ES-TU ALLEE VOIR LE _SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES_ TOUTE SEULE ?! T'es conne ?! T'as un manque de discernement ?! Explique-toi ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« Mais non, il n'y avait aucun danger, je... »

« AUCUN DANGER ?! Qui es-tu pour estimer que tu n'avais AUCUN DANGER AVEC _LUI _?! »

« Et toi, qui es-tu pour estimer que j'étais en danger avec lui ? Et arrête de postillonner, c'est répugnant. »

James arrêta tout de suite de cracher sur sa femme qui retenait tant bien que mal une grimace de dégoût. Et ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. L'homme reprit sur un ton froid et bas :

« Qu'insinues-tu ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Tu t'es ralliée à lui ? »

Elle resta un moment hébétée avant de lui donner un gentil coup de poing dans le ventre de James. Un gentil coup de poing qui fit que James se retrouva plié sur lui-même. Avec un sourire froid et les yeux fixant son mari se plier de douleur, elle répondit :

« Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais me rallier à ses idées alors qu'il a tenté d'exterminer nos enfants ? »

James lui répondit par un son étouffé. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et le regarda à hauteur des yeux, tout en commençant à caresser son visage. Puis, ses ongles vinrent érafler la peau de l'homme et, finalement, elle attrapa durement son menton pour qu'il se mette à la regarder.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas rejoint. Si tu veux, je peux. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Abruti ! Je ne pourrais jamais ! N'as-tu pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire ?! »

« Si mais... Vu comment tu es douce, je n'en serais pas étonné. »

« Tu... »

Et elle relâcha le menton de son mari. Il se frotta doucement sa mâchoire endolorie et observa sa femme de biais.

« Alors pourquoi y es-tu allée ? »

« C'était mon lieu de tournage. »

James éclata de rire.

« Ton lieu de tournage ?! »

« Oui. »

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé.

« J'ai rencontré le seigneur des lieux. Il a du faire profil bas. Imagine : une horde de moldus, équipés de caméras, de pieds, de projecteurs... Je crois qu'il a voulu fuir, mais il a rencontré notre producteur. Enfin, c'est plutôt le producteur qui est allé le voir et qui l'a incité à participer aux opérations. »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Oh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a simplement dû faire du tri dans son jardin, préparer la cuisine, ranger sa maison et faire la lessive. »

« Tu... »

« Il est assez inoffensif en fait. »

« Je ne pense pas... Méfie-toi... C'est quand même lui qui a tué une bonne partie de nos membres. »

« Lui ou ses Mangemorts ? »

« Ca revient au même, il me semble. C'est lui qui tire les ficelles, non ? »

« Hum... N'empêche que... il était assez amusant. Et son serpent, là, tu sais... »

« Nagini ? »

« Oui. Eh bien... Il a du être transformé en chihuahua et je te promets que c'était à voir ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. En tout cas, j'ai vu Voldemort dans une situation compromettante et je te promets que c'était hilarant ! »

« Y a un truc qui m'échappe... Pourquoi était-il seul ? »

« Oh figure-toi que le producteur lui a demandé aussi. ''Vous êtes seul ?'' lui a-t-il demandé. Et le Lord Noir a répondu : ''Eh bien... Mes serviteurs sont tous partis en vacances.'' »

« Alors... Il est seul dans son manoir ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Pas de Lucius Malfoy en vue ? »

« Niet. »

« Mais alors... POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS TUE ?! »

« Je ... »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Son mari plissa les yeux tout en secouant la tête. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi on pensait que Lily était plus intelligente que lui. C'est vrai quoi ! Ne pas penser à tuer quelqu'un, c'est incroyable ! Lui, dès qu'il voyait un Mangemort – ou qu'il croyait en voir un, il pensait à chaque pas qu'il lui faudrait faire pour pouvoir le tuer. Heureusement qu'il ne mettait pas tout le temps ses plans en action, il aurait été retenu à Azkaban, autrement. Ou dans une maison de fous.

Après avoir discuté un moment de quelques anecdotes sur Voldemort – chose que James pensait hautement improbable (encore une !).. Des anecdotes sur Voldemort, quoi ! - , ils se tournèrent vers leurs enfants qui les observaient en silence.

« C'est vraiment du gâchis, les pouvoirs de Harry. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'autant de pouvoir alors que Voldemort est complètement nul ? » dit James.

« Peut-être que nous ne nous focalisons pas sur la bonne personne. »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« J'ai toujours eu l'impression que Lucius était le pilier de Voldemort. »

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

« Suffit de lire les journaux. Lucius par ci, Lucius par là. Voldemort, on en parle vite fait. Lucius en revanche... »

« Hum... »

Ils observèrent attentivement Mathéo. Je vous rappelle qu'ils pensaient que Mathéo était Harry et que Harry était Mathéo... Mathéo se tortillait légèrement sous les yeux calculateurs de ses parents, et un peu coupable de l'attention qu'ils lui portaient alors que, un : il n'était pas Harry ; deux : ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à Harry... enfin au vrai, parce que le faux en recevait énormément. Et Mathéo se disait que quelque part, il avait de la chance. De la chance parce que s'il s'était avéré que dès le début, ils savaient qui était qui, alors il aurait subi le même sort que Harry. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu le supporter aussi bien. Bien étant un bien grand mot quand on voyait les yeux rouges et le teint pâle de ne pas avoir vu la lumière du soleil d'Harry. Mais Lily et James Potter ne voyait pas leur autre fils. Ils ne voyaient que Harry sous les traits de Mathéo (Roh, que c'est compliqué...)

« Harry, tu viens, on y va. »

Harry faillit y aller. Puis il se souvint que son nom était emprunté par son double. Et cela lui fit mal. Très mal. Il regarda son frère s'en aller avec sa mère, les yeux immensément tristes.

« Harry... » murmura James, pensif.

Et Harry crut une fois de plus – naturellement - qu'on l'appelait. Il se dirigea donc vers James, pensant qu'il avait deviné que c'était lui. Il lui toucha le bras et son père eut un sursaut. Ce dernier baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du garçon. Il eut un élan de surprise :

« Qui t'es... ? »

Mais en même temps, avec un père comme le sien, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre de plus ? Sûrement à de l'amour, même un peu. Ou une vague reconnaissance...

« Mathéo ! »

Très vague reconnaissance.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas chez ta tante Pétunia ? »

« Je... »

« Oui bon. Écoute, petit. Hum.. Tu vas aller chez ta tante quelques jours, nous avons quelque chose à faire. »

« Mais... »

Son père posa une main sur l'épaule du fils à qui il n'avait jamais fait attention. Il le regarda dans les yeux, avec un regard honnête, regard qu'il ne devrait même pas arborer tellement il ne lui allait pas, tellement il le rendait sérieux alors qu'il ne l'était pas, tellement il semblait concerné par lui alors qu'il ne l'était pas... Tellement il semblait parler à un étranger, ce qui lui allait, mais alors là, vraiment très bien.

« Nous avons besoin de calme et je crois que tu ne ferais qu'aggraver la situation. »

« Mais... »

« Va faire ta valise, je t'y amène. »

« Maiiiiiis... »

Et il commença à pleurer chose que James ne supportait pas, mais alors, pas du tout. Un gamin qui pleure, il ne manquait plus que ça !

« TU VAS FAIRE CE QUE JE TE DIS, SINON... »

Il ne finit pas sa menace. Son garçon était déjà parti. _Tu ne devrais pas t'emporter ainsi..._ lui murmura sa conscience... _Il est ton fils... Et peut-être plus fort que tu ne le penses. Et il ne demande que ton attention._ Mais encore une fois, James ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés devant le perron du la maison n°10, de Privet Drive. Ils avaient transplané – alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux pâtés de maison – car James en avait assez de devoir supporter un petit gamin pleurnichard. « Au moins Harry ne l'est pas. » Ils sonnèrent à la porte et, pendant que tante Pétunia traversait le couloir en chemise de nuit pour ouvrir à l'invité intempestif, James grossit les valises de Harry qui étaient en tout et pour tout une grosse malle où tout se mélangeait pêle-mêle. Elle ouvrit la porte. Vit le visage de James. Referma la porte.

« Pétunia ! Ouvre cette porte ! Pétunia ! Ouvre ou je l'enfonce ! »

Elle rouvrit la porte rapidement.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Oh que si ! » Et il arbora un rictus moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Que tu me gardes Mathéo. Pour quelques jours. »

Le regard de Pétunia passa sur la chevelure brune ébouriffée, les yeux verts innocents qui rappelaient Lily pendant son enfance, et le corps tout maigrelet du garçon.

« Mais... Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?! »

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il n'en savait absolument rien. Il ne s'occupait réellement que de Mathéo-Harry - depuis ses deux ans.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, James. »

La voix de sa conscience et de Pétunia se mélangèrent.

« Tais-toi, conscience. » répondit-il.

« Tu m'appelles Conscience, maintenant ? »

« Je... Non ! »

« Parce que tu vas me dire que TOI, tu as une conscience ? »

Le sang de James bouillit. Et, à peine ouvrit-il la bouche qu'il vit que Harry (enfin, Mathéo pour lui) s'était rapproché de Pétunia pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle l'écoutait, attentive, et éclata de rire. Elle dirigea ses pupilles pétillantes vers James avant de s'exclamer gaiement :

« Quelle idée ! Franchement ! »

James n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que Harry-Mathéo lui avait dit. Quoiqu'il en était, le p'tit gars venait de lui sauver la face. Alors il sourit, fit un clin d'œil et annonça qu'il partait. Et il partit, toujours étonné de pouvoir s'en sortir sans s'engueuler avec sa belle-sœur. Un peu frustré aussi. Enfin. Une bonne chose de faite. En rejoignant Lily et Mathéo-Harry, il se frotta les mains. Cool ! Une journée avec ma famille !

* * *

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans le salon de Vernon Dursley, il sut que sa vie allait être un enfer. Le-dit Vernon Dursley était avachi sur son fauteuil d'un vert immonde, et ses bourrelets roses se répandaient joliment sur les bras du fauteuil. De plus, son teint rose qui apparaissaient sur ses bourrelets ET partout ailleurs, le faisait s'apparenter à un cochon, tandis que son nez savamment écrasé rendait son lien de parenté avec les-dits cochons beaucoup plus véridique. Il avait quelques cheveux gris sur le crâne mais également quelques trous apparaissaient. Des trous roses, bien sûr. Ses petits yeux perpétuellement plissés lui donnaient un air méchant.

« Méchant cochon. » pensa Harry.

A ses lèvres pincés lorsqu'il vit Harry, ce dernier comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu en ce lieu ô combien vénéré de visionnage de télé. Pétunia l'emmena donc ailleurs.

Dans les toilettes.

Enfin, pas _dans_ les toilettes, mais le lieu où ils étaient. Vous m'aurez comprise. Donc, une fois entrés dans les toilettes, qui étaient bizarrement grandes (mais quand on voyait Vernon, on comprenait pourquoi), elle referma la porte à clé et le prit par les épaules en le secouant comme un prunier.

« Ecoute-moi bien, jeune homme. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il faut dire qu'elle était grande, cette dame. Et elle avait des jambes vraiment fines, cette dame, et elle était squelettique. Et puis son visage était vraiment creusé et gris. Et ses yeux la faisaient passer pour une folle. Et … oh non. Sa tête.

Harry étouffa un gloussement en entendant le propre fil de sa pensée sortir de sa bouche. Pétunia en resta choquée. Puis, elle lui mit une gifle.

« Jeune homme, je crois que nous n'allons pas nous entendre. Dommage. »

« Mais j'ai quatre ans ! » se révolta Harry... dans sa tête. Parce qu'il était incapable de parler en comprenant que sa tante allait aussi lui faire passer un enfer.

« En attendant qu'une chambre soit éventuellement construite au cas où tes parents ne viendraient pas te rechercher... »

Elle le détailla du regard en attendant une réaction. Un petit pleur, un petit gémissement, ou juste un geste... ? Non ? Bon tant pis. « Il m'énerve, ce gamin. »

« Tu vivras dans le placard. »

Il releva vivement la tête, se prenant le menton de sa tante dans le crâne. Qui de deux eut le plus mal, on n'en sut rien. Tout ce qu'on apprit fut qu'à partir ce moment-là, Vernon et Pétunia décidèrent de ne pas lui faire de cadeaux. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry attendit son cadeau. Il attendait la venue de ses parents, assis dans l'escalier. Il scrutait vainement la porte blanche immaculée. Pétunia était une maniaque de la propreté. Elle lui avait demandé de nettoyer à fond tout le bas. Et elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ferait le haut. Oh, elle le fit le haut. Elle avait seulement laissé le sol, le bas de la porte, la poussière, la cage de l'escalier – sa chambre, la cuisine, et bien d'autres endroits. Elle fit effectivement tout le haut.

« T'attends quoi ? » lui demanda son cousin en se curant le nez.

« Pas de cochons. »

Dudley ne comprit pas sa remarque alors que Pétunia le gifla. Sympa.

« Tu n'auras rien, Mathéo. »

Et elle sortit par la porte blanche, suivie de Dudley.

A son septième anniversaire, Harry eut la chance de recevoir une lettre de sa mère.

_« Très cher Mathéo._

_Excuse-nous de ne pas être venus te chercher. Nous avons eu tellement de mal à entraîner ton frère ! Le problème était que tu ne pouvais pas rester. Tu comprends ? N'est-ce pas que tu comprends... Nous ne voulions pas que Harry soit gêné par ta présence ou, pire, qu'il essaie de t'entraîner aussi. Alors nous avons préféré t'éloigner. _

_Je me doute que chez ma soeur, cela ne doit pas être très agréable. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup les sorciers. Mais bon. Le principal est que tu sois vivant. _

_Bisous, mon ange._

_Lily. »_

Gentille attention, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Harry ne savait pas encore lire.

* * *

A huit ans, Harry savait lire. Il savait utiliser sa magie. Il parlait aux serpents. Il était legilimens. Il était occlumens. Il était doué en escrime, en natation, en athlétisme, en Quidditch. Il était grand pour son âge, il était brun, le nez légèrement retroussé. Il avait quelques tâches de rousseur. Il avait les yeux bleus. Il avait rencontré le Mage Noir. Lui avait craché à la tête (littéralement), puis était parti la tête haute. Et malgré le fait qu'il aurait pu tuer immédiatement le mage noir qui commençait peu à peu à retrouver sa tête, il était la fierté de ses parents.

Il était l'imposteur.

De son côté, Harry, huit ans également, devait faire face à d'autre genres de dangers. Trois, pour être exacte (en plus du fait que personne ne l'appelait par son prénom.)

Le premier le prenait pour son souffre-douleur, pour son « Je t'accuse dès qu'on m'accuse », il en faisait son punching-ball. Il aimait le rabaisser, et l'écraser de toutes ses forces et de tout son poids pour qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de respirer. J'ai nommé... Dudley !

Le deuxième était gros, était grand, était... rose. Bien plus rose que la première qu'il l'avait vu. Méprisant à souhait, batteur sans regret. Une contrariété ? Mathéo ! Et qui pouvait donc l'appeler ainsi ? Voyons, vous ne voyez pas ? Un cochon ? Vernon, non ?

Le troisième était squelettique. Plus squelettique encore que ne l'était Voldemort à cette époque. Il avait la main dure. Le plumeau dur aussi. Un soucis dans la maison ? Mathéo, viens par ici ! Pétunia Dursley était peut-être la personne qui maltraitait le plus psychologiquement Harry. Car elle le rabaissait constamment, alors que, du haut de ses huit ans, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il attend. Elle n'avait vraiment pas digéré quand, lors de sa première soirée chez elle, il avait laissé sous-entendre que sa tête était abominable. Rien que quand elle s'en souvenait, elle avait envie d'étriper le petit. Alors, comme elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle se contentait de lui faire laver la maison de fond en comble en le laissant pourrir dans son placard de temps à autres.

Malgré tout, Harry étudiait dans la petite école du quartier. Comme Dudley y allait également, il devait tout faire pour ne pas être meilleur que lui. Il avait compris la leçon lorsqu'au début de l'année, la maîtresse l'avait félicité pour son travail – et pas Dursley, et que ce dernier était venu l'attaquer. Seulement, il était assez difficile pour lui de s'en tenir au niveau de pitre de la classe. Car Dursley était bien avant-dernier. Il n'empêchait que maintenant, il savait lire. Très bien, même. Et il avait lu l'unique lettre qu'il avait reçue de sa mère des centaines de fois. C'était seulement pour ça qu'il avait voulu apprendre à lire. N'empêche qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas comprise. Il ne comprenait pas leurs raisons. C'était ridicule. Et quand il commençait à y réfléchir, il sentait que quelque chose en lui s'affolait. Alors il se calmait, prenait un plumeau et lavait et récurait et époussetait. Et se perdait peu à peu. Mais il revenait toujours à la surface, tout en pensant très fort qu'il finirait par devenir meilleur. Par devenir grand, beau, fort, courageux, rusé. Et qu'il finirait par vaincre de l'injustice de ses parents. Et dans ces moments-là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pétunia le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, lui semblait-il. Non, il ne faisait pas de bruit. Seulement, ses cheveux s'agitaient lentement dans un rythme régulier, l'air crépitait tout autour de lui et il semblait clignoter d'une faible lueur blanche.

Dans la petite maison en face du 10, Privet Drive, quelqu'un observait constamment les journées du jeune Harry. Quelqu'un qui informait inlassablement son chef des phénomènes de plus en plus fréquents et intriguants dans la maison. Mais qui était son chef ?

* * *

Des hiboux ! Partout ! Dans sa maison, sur le toit, sur la voiture, dans la voiture, dans la cheminée, sur la boîte aux lettres... Harry Potter n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi y avait-il des hiboux ?

« POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! » rugit alors la douce voix de Vernon Dursley.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il apprit que ces chouettes étaient toutes venues pour lui et qu'elles avaient toutes la même enveloppe. C'était une lettre qui disait qu'il était convié et presque obligé à venir dans « une école de fous », comme l'appelait Vernon. L'école en question se nommait Poudlard. Personne ne répondit à ces lettres, bien qu'Harry eut, depuis, le regard brillant. Quelqu'un faisait attention à lui ! Il n'était pas seul ! Et... Dans cette école... Assurément qu'il y aurait son très cher frère... Un rire lui parvint aux lèvres alors qu'il essuyait la cuvette des toilettes. Il était sombre, menaçant. Et Pétunia, qui passait à côté, frissonna en observant la porte des toilettes. « Il est décidément trop bizarre. »

Deux jours après ce fatidique incident qui changea l'attitude d'Harry du tout au tout – du petit garçon timide, il était passé à un garçon qui parlait tout seul en riant de temps à autres d'un air étrangement sadique pour son âge, les Dursley eurent la joie et l'honneur de rencontrer Hagrid.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :) Si vous avez aimé, laissez une petite review, siouplait :)


	2. Chapitre 01

Bonjour à tous !

Eh bien voilà... Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite, mais la voilà tout de même. :)

**adenoide **: Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Mais j'avoue que j'exacerbe un peu chacun de leurs côtés... Voldy ? Oh, il a juste jeté le sort de mort, a cru qu'il avait réussi à les tuer parce qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, puis il est reparti, fier comme un paon. Eh oui... Il est légèrement à côté de la plaque. Merci pour ta review !

**claire **: Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, même si j'ai mis BEAUCOUP de temps à la mettre... Désolée...

Mais voilà, voici la suite ! (Enfin ! :D)

* * *

**Chapitre 01****,**** ou comment une rencontre avec des proches - qui ne le sont pas - peut mal tourner.**

Rubeus Hagrid était un homme qui en imposait. Il le savait, mais parfois, il l'oubliait un peu. Nous pourrions nous demander pourquoi cet oubli alors que la plupart des personnes qu'il croisait dans la rue le regardent avec peur. C'était juste qu'il vivait avec des personnes qui n'en avaient que faire de son immensité, de sa largeur, de sa barbe hirsute, de ses petits yeux noirs qui faisaient peur et qui pourtant étaient rieurs. Alors, quand il vit Pétunia ouvrir la porte après qu'il ait eu frappé, il ne comprit pas pourquoi la porte s'était soudainement refermée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole. Et puis, il se rappela que les gens jugeaient beaucoup sur le physique et qu'ils étaient assez étroits d'esprit. En particulier _ces_ Moldus. James Potter l'avait prévenu, pourtant.

"Tu verras, ils sont vraiment affreux" lui avait-il dit.

Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait - et oui, il exagérait ; ils n'étaient pas affreux, ils étaient juste ... eux, quoi.

Hagrid frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrevoir un petit garçon mince qui le regardait avec crainte et admiration.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix fluette.

Hagrid se racla la gorge, produisant un bruit assez terrifiant, et le garçon eut un petit mouvement de recul.

"Je ... dois parler à tes parents..."

La mine du garçon se rembrunit d'un coup. Les sourcils un peu froncés, les lèvres pincés, et la tête baissée, il s'effaça pour ouvrir la porte en plus grand.

"Tante Pétunia !" s'exclama-t-il. "Le géant veut te voir !"

L'appelée arriva en faisant une moue colérique.

"J't'avais pas dit de pas le laisser entrer ?!" siffla-t-elle.

"Peut-être."

Et le mince garçon s'en alla sous son escalier, dans son placard, à deux mètres de la porte d'entrée. Pétunia, de plus en plus soufflée par l'attitude provocatrice de Harry-Mathéo, se retourna vers Hagrid qui avait pris soin de bien observer toute la scène.

"Il n'est pas votre fils ?" l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

"Quoi ? Vous m'en voulez ?"

"Euh... non, bien sûr que non."

Il se gratta la tête d'un air gêné. Il eut un petit sourire désabusé - sourire qui, aux yeux de la merveilleuse tante, passa pour un sourire cruel - puis repensa à la raison de sa venue.

"Est-ce que... Je pourrais voir un moment votre neveu ?"

"Mon neveu ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à mon neveu ?"

"Eh bien..."

Qu'elle était récalcitrante, cette Moldue... Il poussa un soupir. Et quelle idée de l'avoir amené chercher le petit. "Je n'ai pas le temps !" avait dit James quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'aller, lui, le chercher. La bonne excuse ! Quand on sait que Môsieur s'occupait en ce moment-même avec la petite merveille qu'était Harry... Et lui, là, il avait été obligé de venir chez les Dursley pour prendre Mathéo - garçon qu'il n'avait, soit-dit-en-passant, jamais vu.

"Je dois l'amener à Poudlard. Et auprès de ses parents."

"Auprès de ses parents ?!" lança Pétunia avec un ton moqueur. "Ils sont toujours pas morts ?"

"Vous devriez lire la presse un peu plus souvent. Enfin. Vous me l'amenez, oui ?"

"Oui, oui..."

Et Pétunia s'en alla dans sa cuisine. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de près par Vernon et Dudley. Ces deux derniers semblaient particulièrement revêches et se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points : même teint - rose ,même allure, même carrure un peu trop énorme. Pour Hagrid, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux-là étaient de la même famille. Et pourtant...

"Voilà Mathéo" annonça Pétunia en désignant Dudley.

Ce dernier sursauta et une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il retint une grimace de dégoût. Lui, Mathéo ?

Hagrid, les yeux exorbités, regarda le garçon en face de lui. _Ca_, c'était Mathéo ? Le jumeau de Harry Potter, le garçon le plus élégant qui soit ? _Ca_, Mathéo ? Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait pu imaginer un tel garçon pour figurer comme le jumeau du petit garçon le plus couvé de tous les temps - avant Dudley, bien que celui-ci n'en soit pas loin.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Et finalement, Hagrid cligna des yeux tandis que le gros garçon, mal à l'aise, se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à sa mère qui faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas regarder vers le placard.

"Hum... Mathéo, c'est ça ?" demanda Hagrid en faisant un signe vers Dudley. Devant le regard de Pétunia - qui était assez éberluée, il se rendit compte du double sens de ses paroles. "Je voulais dire : tu t'appelles bien Mathéo ?"

Dudley dodelina de la tête sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

"Je dois t'emmener pour Poudlard."

"POUDLARD ?!" s'exclamèrent deux voix.

La première voix venait de Vernon Dursley qui n'en revenait pas de voir un homme aussi grand toucher son plafond - qui était bien à plus de deux mètres de haut, et qui semblait ne vouloir aucunement que son filleul aille dans "une école de fous", comme il aimait à le dire.

La deuxième voix provenait du petit garçon maigre et pâle qui avait ouvert la porte à Hagrid et qui était sorti de son placard, en laissant bailler la porte. Excité, il sautillait sur ses pieds :

"Poudlard ! Poudlard !"

Il avait un sourire si grand qu'il semblait faire le tour de sa tête. Hagrid n'y comprenait plus rien.

"Et c'est qui, lui ?"

"Euh..." fut la réponse de Pétunia dont les joues commençaient à rougir autant sous la colère que par la honte.

"Je suis Mathéo !" fut la réponse plus productive de Harry-Mathéo qui répétait "Poudlard ! Poudlard !" dans sa tête.

Et Hagrid, en entendant la réplique du maigrelet, sembla soulagé. En le regardant, il était vrai que l'on pouvait noter une légère ressemblance entre Harry et lui. Ils étaient tous les deux bruns, semblaient ne pas s'être brossés depuis des jours, avaient des yeux immenses et il avait ce trait dans le visage caractéristique des Potter. Oui, lui, il était définitivement bien Mathéo.

"IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'IL AILLE A POUDLARD !" explosa Vernon, rouge de colère.

Hagrid sortit rapidement de sa rêverie et considéra l'homme qui tempêtait un bon moment. Celui-ci était parti dans une sorte de monologue marmonné dans une barbe inexistante, monologue sûrement fourré d'insultes en tout genre. Insultes qui ne passèrent pas inaperçues par Harry-Mathéo et Pétunia. Ils étaient tous deux légèrement gênés.

Le demi-géant se pencha vers le garçon qui était vraiment Mathéo. (Mais comme nous, lecteurs, le savons, il ne l'est pas vraiment. Quelle belle imposture...). Il savait que l'enfant ne savait pas réellement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs qui, bien que moindre par rapport à ceux de Mathéo-Harry, étaient plutôt conséquents - preuve en est du carnage qui avait eu lieu dans la chambre des petits.

"Hum... Mathéo..."

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Et Hagrid ressentit une vague d'émotion déferler sur lui. Déception, colère, jalousie, tristesse, détermination, vengeance... Et la vengeance semblait dominer le reste. Et elle le prit d'assaut. Il eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait, que ses poings se refermaient dans un geste rageur, que ses dents se crispaient, qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, que _lui_ avait envie de se venger.

Horrifié, le demi-géant détourna les yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le coin du plafond où une petite araignée faisait sa ronde. "Est-ce qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire ?" était la question qu'il se répétait dans sa tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croiser ce regard si peu enfantin. Ce regard qui ne ressemblait tellement pas à ceux de Mathéo-Harry.

"Monsieur ?" dit Harry-Mathéo doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il avait eu l'impression pendant un moment que ce demi-géant voulait l'aider, qu'il voulait le sortir de là. Il avait senti que quelque chose s'était échangé quand ils s'étaient regardés. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Hagrid le regarda. Et quand il croisa le regard empli d'innocence du gamin, il ne réussit qu'à penser "comme il ressemble à Harry !".

"Hum.. Tu sais que... tu es un sorcier ?"

Ouh là ! Quelle magnifique entrée en matière ! Hagrid, médaille d'or !

Le garçon l'étudia un moment.

"Eh bien... Je suppose que oui."

"Comment ça, tu supposes ?! Evidemment que tu en es un !"

"Euh..."

"Bon. Maintenant que cette question est réglé, nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu dois acheter tes affaires scolaires. Et nous devrions rencontrer tes parents, pour que tu finisses les vacances chez eux."

A ces mots, Harry-Mathéo se braqua. Ses _parents_ ? Depuis quand on pouvait les appeler ses _parents_ ?! Finir les vacances chez eux ?! Non, mais ils rêvent ! Avec _Mathéo_ ?!

Néanmoins, il finit par abdiquer.

Content que ceci fut fait, Hagrid se tourna vers les Dursley qui étaient restés durant l'échange. (On les aurait presque oubliés, tellement ils étaient silencieux !)

"Bien. Mathéo ne viendra plus ici jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été."

"Pardon ?!"

"Eh bien, vous savez, il va récupérer sa famille. Seulement ils n'auront sûrement pas le temps de s'occuper de lui durant les grandes vacances. Il ira donc chez vous pendant cette période."

"Mais..."

Et la réplique de Pétunia résonna dans le vide. Harry-Mathéo et Hagrid venaient de partir.

* * *

"Pourquoi vous êtes pas venus avant ?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, mais regardaient droit devant eux, face au vent. La voix de Hagrid lui parvint, un peu étouffée.

"Parce qu'on ne me l'avait pas demandé."

"Moi, je voulais qu'on vienne me chercher."

Le demi-géant tourna la tête vers lui.

"Mais personne n'est jamais venu. J'ai attendu. Supeeer longtemps. J'ai espéré, vous savez. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Je regardais toujours la porte parce que je voulais que mon Papa l'ouvre et qu'il me dise "C'est bon ! Tu peux revenir !". Je voulais qu'il m'aime. Je voulais que Maman m'aime. Que Ma.. Harry m'aime aussi. Je voulais juste qu'on me ramène chez moi. Je voulais qu'on m'aime. Mais ça... ça... J'ai jamais eu, vous savez..."

Harry-Mathéo renifla un peu tandis que Hagrid se mouchait dans une sorte de chiffon plein de crasse.

"Tu n'as plus espéré ?"

"Non. Parce que je me suis dit que de toute manière, j'étais peut-être mieux avec Tante Pétunia."

La dernière phrase, peut-être un peu trop profonde pour un gamin de onze ans, sembla résonner un moment dans la brume qui s'était peu à peu formée.

"On va où ?"

"Tu verras."

Deux minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans une taverne du nom de "Chaudron Baveur". Alors qu'ils déambulaient entre les tables, Harry remarqua que les quelques personnes dans le pub les regardaient d'un air étrange. Hagrid n'y prêta aucune attention, Harry ne posa aucune question. Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, face à un mur.

Le demi-géant fit quelques gestes dans la direction de ce mur à l'aide d'une canne puis chaque pierre qui constituaient la barrière - puisque c'en était une - se détachèrent et bientôt, l'on put voir une grande rue grouillant de monde.

En voyant ce spectacle, Harry fut plus que surpris et regarda avec un certain ébahissement la rue qui s'offrait à lui.

"Bon. Logiquement, ta famille t'attend là-bas."

Du doigt, il montra un établissement qui ressemblait beaucoup à un restaurant. Comme un automate, le jeune garçon suivit Hagrid et ils entrèrent dans la salle déjà pleine de monde. Ils s'installèrent à une table et attendirent que les Potter daignassent montrer le bout de leur nez.

* * *

"Mais on va oùùùù ?" geignit Mathéo-Harry à l'adresse de ses parents.

Les Potter étaient en train de se préparer pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Les adultes jetèrent un regard torve à leur presque-adolescent, puis leur regard s'adoucit et James dit d'une voix douce :

"Tu verras quand on y sera."

Leur petit garçon les regarda, le nez froncé, vexé de ne pas avoir plus d'indications.

"Bon, James, c'est bon ?" s'écria Lily qui était descendue.

L'appelé jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir, tirant sur les pans de sa chemise. Il était ridiculement stressé. Il n'avait aucune raison pourtant : il n'allait que revoir son fils oublié... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, annonciateur d'un mauvais évènement prochain. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et attrapa la main du fils vénéré avant de filer dans le couloir. En les voyant, Lily ne put que soupirer devant la chemise légèrement froissée de Mathéo-Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille tant connue des Potter était sur le Chemin de Traverse, reluquée par plus des trois quarts des passants et presque agressée par les quelques journalistes présents - deux petites dizaines. Heureusement, non loin d'eux, Hagrid les avait aperçus et était sorti du restaurant en regardant d'un air féroce chacun des ... admirateurs..., ce qui les avait fait inévitablement fuir. Le demi-géant savait user de ses "charmes", apparemment. Pour essayer de se débarrasser des quelques envahisseurs - plutôt bien accueillis en général, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le jour -, le couple et leur enfant étaient rentrés dans le petit établissement duquel Hagrid était sorti. Et ils avaient vu un petit être assis à une table, seul, le menton dans la main, qui regardait d'un air blasé Hagrid et la foule déchaînée. Il soupira et détourna les yeux quand il vit son "sauveur ?" retourner vers le restaurant. Son regard se posa sur les trois personnes qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Il haussa un sourcil et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais pas un petit sourire rusé, ou malfaisant, ou un rictus, mais plutôt un petit sourire timide comme ceux qu'on fait pour inviter quelqu'un à engager la conversation. Puis Hagrid poussa doucement les Potter pour se placer en face de Harry-Mathéo.

"Mathéo, je te présente ta famille, les Potter !"

Euh...

Et Harry-Mathéo cessa de sourire.

* * *

"... Et donc, quand Sirius est arrivé, bah, je me suis dit : "Ouaiiiis mon parraiiiiin !", et j'étais troooop content ! Et t'as vu, Maman, ce qu'il m'a offert ? Dis, t'as vu ? Un ballai !"

Le petit Mathéo-Harry avait des étoiles dans les yeux, alors qu'il racontait les présents qu'on lui avait offerts pour son anniversaire. Ils étaient tous les cinq assis à une table, dans le petit restaurant, autour de la table de laquelle Harry n'avait pas voulu bouger depuis qu'il s'y était rassis, voulant faire son premier caprice. Oui, parce qu'il est légèrement difficile de faire un caprice quand personne ne fait attention, donc chez les Dursley... disons que cela serait passé inaperçu... ou très mal vu. Au choix.

Harry n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis le début du repas et ne semblait pas en avoir envie. Aussi, Mathéo, qui avait perçu un GROS malaise entre eux deux, avait-il décidé de faire la conversation pour deux. Ou plutôt, il semblait avoir décidé de vanter ses cadeaux devant sa mère qui, elle aussi, avait des étoiles plein les yeux, et accessoirement devant Harry qui n'avait reçu pour cadeau qu'un bon pour récurer les toilettes. Non, décidément, Mathéo ne semblait pas vouloir améliorer les choses. Et dans la tête du vrai Harry, un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête : "Salaud, salaud, salaud...". Il l'avait entendu, un jour qu'il revenait de l'école, dans la bouche d'un gars qui en tabassait un autre. Il en avait, semblait-il, bien compris le sens.

"... Et toi, Mathéo ? T'as eu quoi pour ton anniversaire ?"

L'interpellé tourna vivement la tête vers son jumeau. Il plissa les yeux, prêt à répondre une remarque acerbe, puis se ravisa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pensait que le moment n'était pas encore venu.

"Moi ? Euh..."

Oh, finalement, hein ! Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire !

"J'ai eu le droit de récurer les toilettes."

Et Lily et James Potter s'étranglèrent avec leur vin. Hagrid fut légèrement moins ... distingué et préféra rejeter le vin dans son verre.

"Voyons, Mathéo, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Après tout, pour un anniversaire, même ma soeur aurait offert quelque chose."

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi, là !"

"Mathéo, tu ne me parles pas comme ça."

"Et sinon quoi ?"

"Sinon..."

"ON NE PARLE PAS COMME ÇA A SA MÈRE, C'EST TOUT !" retentit la voix si gentille de Monsieur Potter.

Harry regarda celui qu'il venait de parler, comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

"Depuis quand elle est ma mère ?"

Point sensible qu'il venait de toucher. Les deux géniteurs se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête, puis reposèrent leur regard sur Harry.

"Je suis d'accord que je ne t'ai pas... que nous ne t'avons pas élevé. Il n'empêche que je reste ta mère, et ton père, ton père. Donc, tu nous dois le respect."

"Vous avez une drôle de logique."

"Comment ça ?! Comment OSES-TU critiquer ?! Tu n'es pas en position !"

"Euh... Pardon ? Bien sûr que je le suis ! J'ai beau avoir dix ans, j'ai un tant soit peu de ... discernement ! Vous... Vous... VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS ÉLEVÉ ! VOUS AVEZ PRÉFÉRÉ GARDER AVEC VOUS UN COUILLON ! UN SALAUD ! UN IMPOSTEUR ! UN... !"

CLACK !

Harry, qui s'était levé dans sa colère, se rassit - ou plutôt s'affaissa - sur sa chaise, la gifle de Lily Potter résonnant encore dans sa tête. Il porta une main à sa joue et constata qu'elle était étrangement chaude. Lily, dans sa splendeur de grande actrice, se rassit, elle aussi, mais plus élégamment - beaucoup plus !, sur sa chaise.

"Bien. J'aimerais que nous ayons une conversation calme, sans hurlements, sans haussements de voix. Je préférerais aussi que nos propos restent dans le domaine de la politesse, ainsi je ne tolérerais aucune insulte, que ce soit à l'égard de mon fils que de mon mari. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de continuer à manger, sinon je te promets que nous allons sortir de mes préférences."

"Vous avez dit mon fils."

"Hum ?"

"Vous avez dit mon fils, et pas Harry, ou pas "un de mes fils". Non. Vous avez dit mon fils."

"J'ai dit ça ? James ?"

"Hein ? Euh... Oui, tu l'as dit. Quoi ? Aïe ! Non, tu ne l'as pas dit !"

"Nous sommes d'accord. J'ai bien dit "un de mes fils". Mange ou je te la fais bouffer, ta nourriture."

"Bizarrement, je n'ai plus faim."

"Tu veux les manières fortes ?"

"Non, je crois que je vais partir."

"Tu n'iras nulle part..."

La main de Lily attrapa le bras de Harry et le fit se rasseoir sur une chaise. James et Mathéo semblaient observer avec une curiosité fascinante leur soupe. Hagrid se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens et semblait se dire que, heureusement, personne n'était au courant des coups de "froideur" de Madame Potter.

Harry fixa ses yeux, verts, dans ceux tout aussi verts de sa mère. Sa génitrice. Et dans les yeux de celle-ci, il vit un éclat froid, qui détonait dans le vert profond de ses yeux.

"Vous êtes chiante, franchement."

James et Mathéo poussèrent un couinement horrifié - on osait critiquer la grande Lily Potter ! Même James n'osait pas, c'est dire ! La femme eut juste un léger sourire, vite effacé par un froncement de nez.

"Toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de revoir ton vocabulaire."

"Excusez-moi, mais peut-être en aurais-je un meilleur si vous n'aviez pas daigner me laisser avec des personnes complètement débiles."

"Et si tu nous parlais de ton enfance, Mathéo ?" intervint brusquement James.

Euh... Mauvaise question. Le supposé Mathéo haussa un sourcil, rit un peu, avant de lancer :

"Eh bah... Y a pas grand chose à dire ! J'ai juste lavé plus d'une centaine de fois chaque recoin de la maison des Dursley ! Quoiqu'en y repensant, c'était plutôt amusant !"

A partir de là, la conversation s'arrêta. James ne cessait de lancer de fréquents coups d'oeil vers son deuxième fils, se disant qu'il était bien déstabilisant. Lily évitait de croiser les yeux de Harry-Mathéo. Décidément, ses réactions de défense étaient vraiment horribles face à lui. Et Mathéo-Harry fixait Harry avec horreur : il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait eue ! Rien que de penser à ranger sa chambre, il avait des frissons. Alors ranger une_ centaine_ de fois une _maison_... Et comme si Harry avait entendu ce qu'il pensait, il leva les yeux de sa soupe pour se confronter au regard marron de son voisin d'en face. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir... Et comment rétablir la vérité ? Non pas qu'il souhaitait prendre la place de Mathéo dans cette famille, Grands Dieux non !, mais il en avait tout de même assez de devoir se faire passer pour un crétin sans cervelle... Mathéo, quoi. Ouais, parce que, plus il le regardait, plus il se disait qu'il était bête. Non mais regardez-moi ces grands yeux complètement naïfs ! Et comment il se vantait... ! Harry secoua la tête. Arrête de critiquer. Stop.

Hagrid, de son côté, lisait son journal distraitement - journal qu'il avait ramassé lorsqu'une sorcière l'avait jeté. Bien évidemment, les Potter étaient mentionnés. De toute façon, dans quel journal ne l'étaient-ils pas ?

Après ce repas fructueux et conséquent en émotions, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Et Harry constata avec horreur qu'il allait passer deux jours entiers avec cette famille qu'il ne supportait pas beaucoup.

* * *

Son calvaire arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. A peine avaient-ils posé le pied dans la demeure Potter qu'une alarme avait retenti. James poussa un soupir.

"Bon... Allons voir ce qu'il se passe..."

Il alla donc en direction du jardin, endroit où il était sûr de trouver les fameux intrus. Et fameux était un euphémisme : Voldemort en personne se tenait sur sa pelouse ! Il rêvait ou quoi ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et articula d'une voix tremblante :

"Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Je venais passer le bonjour. Quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de dire bonjour à ses ennemis ?"

Harry, qui avait suivi James, personnes ne lui prêtant attention, demanda :

"Euh... Dis, James. C'est qui, lui ?"

Et l'interpellé fit un bon de dix mètres en arrière. Bon d'accord, peut-être juste de quelques centimètres. Il se tourna vers son fils :

"Lui, c'est Voldemort."

"Y a quelqu'un qui me connait pas ?"

"Bah... Ouais, je te connais pas."

"Laisse-moi te laisser un souvenir, petit."

"Cool !"

La conversation, surréaliste, s'arrêta quand James lança le premier sort. Le grand méchant fit volte face et engagea la suite du duel.

Harry, stupéfait, observait les jets de couleur différente sortir de petites baguettes de bois. D'ailleurs, s'il se rappelait bien, avant de revenir dans le restaurant, on lui en avait donné un, de bout de bois. Une gentille sorcière qui lui avait affirmé qu'il ne fallait pas se promener sans. Il sortit donc sa baguette de son pantalon et la tint dans sa main droite. Wouah... Quelle drôle de sensation. Il ressentait une chaleur dans tout son corps et, comme pour répondre au contact, la baguette chauffa elle aussi. Puis elle fit de petites étincelles de couleur verte. Et, alors qu'il l'observait sous toutes les coutures, un vent léger l'enveloppa et une bulle se forma autour de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"MATHEO, ATTENTION !" cria James, un jet vert allant dans la direction du jumeau.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son père et celui-ci fut complètement soufflé. Le gamin n'avait plus les yeux verts. Il n'avait plus les cheveux plats. Il n'était plus terne. Il... était couvert d'un halo bleu, brillant, ses yeux étaient blancs et ses cheveux semblaient se redresser sur son crâne. Et il tenait une baguette. Une baguette. MERLIN ! C'était quoi, cette baguette ?! En tout cas, le sort fut arrêté instantanément par la bulle bleue et le petit fronça les sourcils.

"Bah quoi ?" demanda-t-il alors que Voldemort et James regardaient la baguette avec avidité.

"Où as-tu trouvé ça ?" s'empressa de demander Voldemort.

"C'est une sorcière qui me l'a donnée."

"Une sorcière ?"

James et Voldemort se lancèrent un regard.

"Elle était comment, cette sorcière ?!" demandèrent-t-il d'une même voix.

"Euh... Brune, avec des yeux marrons... Mais dites, c'est normal la réaction ? Parce que j'ai ressenti une drôle de chaleur, tout à l'heure..."

"Mais oui, mais oui. Quand on trouve ce genre de baguette, tu m'étonnes que t'aies ce genre de réaction !"

Et les deux ennemis s'esclaffèrent en zieutant le bout de bois. Harry commençait à se demander si toute cette agitation était bien nécessaire. Le bout de bois était tout simplement normal. Lisse. A peine de la longueur d'un bras. Presque une branche, tiens.

"Tu me laisses la prendre ?" interrogea James d'une voix d'enfant.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, avec cette baguette ?"

Il lui tendit la dite baguette et James s'en empara. Mais rien ne survint. Rien du tout, si ce n'était que James regardait alternativement Harry et la baguette, le visage de plus en plus déconfit.

"Roh..."

"Passe-la moi, tu veux !"

Et Voldemort la prit. Rien ne se passa non plus. Et les deux hommes se tournèrent comme un seul, vers Harry qui n'y comprenait strictement rien.

"Je l'ai vu le premier !" s'écrièrent-ils.

Ils sautèrent sur Harry. Mais bientôt, ils furent arrêtés dans leur geste par une Lily mécontente.

"Bon, Voldemort, il va retourner dans sa tanière, merci bien."

Et il disparut. Et Lily se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas tué. Décidément, elle manquait à tous ses devoirs. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son mari qu'elle envoya dans le salon d'un tour de bras.

"Mathéo. Donne-moi cette baguette."

"Mais..."

"Mathéo, ne proteste pas. Je ne t'ai pas acheté de baguette. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a."

"Mais..."

"Tu me donnes im-mé-dia-te-ment cette baguette."

Alors il la lui donna et, de plus en plus énervé, il entra dans la maison en bousculant sa mère au passage.

"OU EST MA CHAMBRE ! MERDE !"

"Mon garçon, tu vas parler plus poliment. Ou tu ne verras pas ta chambre."

"De toute façon, pour ce que ça changerait..."

"Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas entendu."

"Bien sûr Mère. Je vous demandais juste où était ma chambre. Je vous serai grès de bien vouloir de me la présenter."

Elle haussa un sourcil et, les lèvres légèrement pincées, le conduisit dans une petite pièce aux murs blancs, au bureau blancs, au lit blanc et aux draps blancs. Trop de blanc tue le blanc, et Harry était à cet instant bien d'accord avec cet adage. C'était clair que ça changeait avec l'obscurité de son placard. La mère elle-même plissa les yeux devant la luminosité.

"J'ose espérer que tu me parleras sur un autre ton."

Et sans plus de paroles, elle s'en alla, le laissant sur le seuil de sa chambre. Génial. Super. Des années qu'il attendait d'être accepté dans _sa_ famille et il foutait tout en l'air. Quoiqu'eux non plus ne s'en sortaient pas super.

Il trouva ses valises - une seule, en réalité - dans un coin de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et sortit ses quelques vêtements qu'il rangea dans une armoire qui était prévue à cet effet. Après que ceci fut fait, il se prépara pour la nuit et sa journée s'acheva. Journée forte en émotion et en découverte.

* * *

A suivre !

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D

Heloc61.


	3. Chapter 02

**Une vie bien étrange**

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Eh bien voilà... Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite, mais la voilà tout de même. :)

**Nerumos **: Eh bien voilà la suite... A toi de voir :)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 ou des cohabitations ... électriques**

* * *

Voldemort, en arrivant chez lui, observa d'un air absent la cheminée où un feu ronronnait doucement. Alors comme ça, les Potter avait récupéré _ce_ garçon... Ce garçon dont le regard l'avait hanté depuis maintenant sept ans... Oui, parce que même si le gamin avait deux ans à l'époque, son regard était étonnamment désagréable et saisissant. Et savoir qu'il avait presque failli le tuer, le laissait étrangement coupable. Euh... Coupable ? Lui ?

Il secoua la tête vivement et se passa une main sur le menton. Nagini, qui était restée à l'écart de la cheminée, glissa vers lui et se frotta contre ses jambes. Distrait, il caressa le haut de la tête de son serpent. Cette dernière, trouvant que son maître ne lui prêtait pas assez d'attention, enfonça ses crocs dans sa main. Il poussa un hurlement strident, indigne d'un_ homme_ de sa _prestance._ Il envoya d'un coup de bras valser son serpent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Déboussolée, en atterrissant, tout ce à quoi pensa Nagini pendant qu'elle s'évanouissait - parce que, oui, un serpent peut s'évanouir - fut qu'elle avait faim.

Voldemort se passa une main sur son crâne en observant d'un œil morne son serpent inanimé. Puis, il se souvint que son ami Lucius Malfoy était censé venir au Manoir Jedusor. Heureusement qu'il l'avait trouvé, lui ! Il serait devenu fou avec pour seule réelle compagnie un animal !

Ses yeux brillant d'une lueur joyeuse, il sortit de la pièce sans un autre regard pour Nagini.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, ses cheveux blancs volant au vent, son éternelle canne à la main, regarda avec une appréhension certaine la maison - le manoir, plutôt - qui lui faisait face. En repensant à sa dernière visite en ces lieux, il retint un frisson. Car, oui, la personne qui l'habitait lui faisait immensément peur. Pas parce qu'il était machiavélique, méchant ou sadique - c'était plutôt le genre de Lucius, d'ailleurs, mais parce qu'il était... Il était...

- Lucius, retentit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien !

Avec une grimace qu'il s'empressa de réprimer - un Malfoy ne grimace pas, sauf pour montrer son mépris !, il se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

Ce dernier l'observait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas de la haine, l'homme blond le remarqua de suite. Il savait reconnaître ce sentiment dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs, quels qu'ils soient. Ce n'était pas non plus un regard chaleureux, ou agréable. En y pensant, il eut un frisson. Lui, être chaleureux ? Il gèlerait en Enfer si tel était le cas !

- Bonjour.

Froid. Distant. Parfait.

- Eh bien. Quel enthousiasme à l'idée de me voir... !

Les deux hommes esquissèrent un même rictus sarcastique.

- Bon. Tu te décides à entrer ou tu attends que la chaleur te fasse fondre ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Lucius passa le porche et se retrouva à l'intérieur de la maison qui n'était pas sans rappeler son extérieur... En trois mots, très peu accueillante. Son ami le laissa dans le hall pour s'installer dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Serpentards dégustaient un cognac (oui, Moldu !) dans le séjour, installés bien confortablement dans leur fauteuil, les yeux à demi-fermés. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius n'ouvre brusquement les yeux, perdant ainsi toute son impassibilité habituelle :

- Severus ! J'ai...

Il fut soudainement interrompu par une musique métallique qui semblait provenir de sa canne. Il sortit sa baguette qui_ sonnait_. Une voix grésillante retentit dans la pièce :

"Monsieur Lucius Malfoy était tenu de se rendre au Manoir Jedusor, à 20h. Je me permets de lui rappeler qu'il a déjà une demie-heure de retard..."

En écarquillant les yeux, Lucius se sentit emporté dans un tourbillon et il atterrit brusquement dans le jardin mal entretenu de Lord Voldemort.

Il se releva dignement tout en époussetant sa robe, et se dit que c'était bien la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il se trouvait devant un manoir avec un sentiment d'appréhension. Et là, ce sentiment était quelque peu justifié... C'était Voldemort, quoi... Même s'il devenait chaque année de plus en plus ridicule.

Il frappa aux grandes portes de la Maison qui s'ouvrirent toutes seules. En déglutissant discrètement, il s'engagea dans le couloir sombre. Il s'attendait à tout moment que son hôte ne lui tombe dessus, sournoisement, en proie à la folie des sorts. En arrivant devant la porte du Premier Salon, qui était à bien cinq minutes de marche depuis l'entrée, il se demanda ce qui arrivait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'habitude, lorsqu'il arrivait en retard, il lui sautait dessus. Aurait-il... mûri ? Légèrement intrigué, il poussa la porte du salon et vit une pièce entièrement plongée dans le noir. Du sol au plafond, en passant par les rideaux, tout était noir. C'était étrange, cette décoration n'existait pas la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici... deux jours auparavant. Surmontant son pressentiment et son instinct qui lui dictait de partir en courant, il se raidit et leva le menton bien haut, en parfaite imitation des aristocrates de son pays. Il marcha un peu dans la pièce, avant de se rendre à l'évidence que, non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas là. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ?!

Il ressortit du salon, et prit la direction du Second Salon. A un moment, il entendit un léger murmure, et, alors qu'il marchait, il s'aperçut que le murmure s'amplifiait de plus en plus. S'inquiétant légèrement pour son Maître, il ouvrit brutalement la porte du salon. Son Maître était au centre de la pièce et semblait nourrir_ amoureusement_ son serpent.

**"Toi, tu me quitteras jamais, hein. Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais... Pas comme certaines personnes... Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que je devrais leur faire, à **_ces certaines personnes_**..."_  
_**

Lucius, sans qu'il sache que ce n'était pas une bonne idée - après tout, qui comprenait le fourchelangue ? - toussa pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Celui-ci se retourna brutalement et son expression presque paisible changea radicalement.

- Lucius ! Eh bien, mon cher ! Je ne vous attendais plus !

Ah, on était repassé au vouvoiement, maintenant ? Sans comprendre, Lucius répondit :

- Oui, j'ai... eu un léger empêchement...

- Hum ? Un empêchement ?

Voldemort se remit sur ses pieds lestement et, nonchalamment, il sortit la baguette de sa robe. Baguette qu'il fit tourner doucement entre ses doigts tout en la regardant d'un air pensif. Son regard était d'une franchise que Lucius ne lui avait plus vue depuis bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui était décidément le jour des surprises pour Lucius : qui aurait cru que Voldemort pouvait être _nonchalant_ ? Et presque _menaçant_ ? Mais, tout était dans le _presque, _bien sûr... Aussi, Lucius ne se laissa pas démonter, et, tout en fixant l'homme dans les yeux, il commença :

- Oui. Voyez-vous, mon fils, Draco...

- Lucius, c'est vraiment très mal de mentir...

- Je...

- Oh, vous savez... Depuis le temps, je sais reconnaître ce genre de choses...

- Mais...

- Inutile de parler, je vous entends déjà.

Il l'entend... déjà ? Le blond fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ? Devant le léger sourire railleur et le regard plein de cette nouvelle assurance de Voldemort, et grâce à cette légère douleur dans sa tête, Lucius comprit. Le Mage noir était_ entré dans son esprit _! Depuis quand ? Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

- Vous êtes vraiment bruyant, vous savez.

- Que...

- Ah. Quelle horreur. Vous entendre vous exclamer ainsi deux fois... Dérangeant. Extrêmement dérangeant.

L'homme blond se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu en arriver à une telle situation. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas plus méfié de cet homme ?! Evidemment qu'il n'était pas stupide ! Comment aurait-il pu obtenir tous ses Aspics, un docteur ès en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Potions et en Métamorphose, et une place dans le livre des Sorciers les Plus Connus Pour Leur Intelligence de l'Histoire avec un grand H s'il avait été stupide ? Comment aurait-il pu commencer une carrière de politique lors de ses jeunes années si ce trait de caractère avait dominé chez Voldemort ? Et, mentalement, il se mit des claques.

Son interlocuteur retint un rictus amusé. Les gens avaient tellement tendance à le prendre pour quelqu'un de stupide qu'ils en oubliaient la plupart des choses à son sujet... Et il s'en pourléchait les lèvres de savoir que, plus tard - ou peut-être maintenant, qui sait ?, il leur tomberait dessus au moment où ils ne s'y attendraient pas le moins du monde. Le Ministère et surtout _Dumbledore_... avaient _vraiment_ relâché leur attention ...

- Allons Lucius, nul besoin de vous fustiger... Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir quelques troubles de la mémoire, à mon contact.

Il ne put retenir un sourire narquois en voyant le regard troublé de son fidèle.

- Eh bien... Pour éclairer vos lanternes... Vous rappelez-vous Lily Potter ?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, même s'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Il semblerait que, chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle en oublie de me tuer. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi ?

Lord Voldemort raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et sembla, doucement mais sûrement, la diriger vers Lucius. Ce dernier, comprenant la menace, s'empressa de demander pourquoi. La baguette repartit de l'autre côté, la prise se relâcha.

- Tout simplement parce que je suis là. Je provoque souvent ce genre de réaction. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai fait en sorte, tout au long de ces années, que les gens ne me prennent plus réellement pour une menace. Bien sûr, je l'ai fait grâce à un sort. Un sort extrêmement utile, soit dit en passant. Connaissez-vous le principe d'empoissonner quelqu'un grâce à des petites gouttes de poison, mises tous les jours à petite quantité ? Oui, je suppose que vous le connaissez, vicieux comme vous l'êtes. Mon sort suit tout simplement le même principe... Superbe, non ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs n'en revint pas. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Oubliant ses principes Malfoyens, il resta bouche bée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un vrai coup de maître. Il pourrait tomber sur le Ministère à tout moment, et ils ne pourraient rien faire... car ils ne se méfiaient plus. Pire, ils le prenaient pour un imbécile qui ne méritait pas l'attention des plus hauts gradés.

- Mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous aurais pas révélé une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis toujours pas mort, si je n'avais pas quelque chose derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

A vrai dire... Avant cette soirée-là, Lucius aurait pu parier que Voldemort lui dirait tous ses secrets sans ne serait-ce qu'une idée derrière la tête. Merlin, qu'il se sentait bête !

- Vous allez donc, à partir de ce moment... Vous soustraire réellement à mes ordres. Ne me regardez pas comme ça... Je sais très bien que vous n'en faisiez qu'à votre tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sachez simplement que je vous ai laissé faire pour la bonne raison que l'on risque de vous attaquer vous, et pas moi ! Je tiens à ma vie !

Malefoy essaya de ne pas s'en offusquer. De ne pas s'énerver. De ne pas hurler de frustration. Merlin, il n'en serait pas là s'il était venu plus tôt !

- Vous m'amusez grandement, Lucius, susurra Voldemort.

Le Mangemort haussa un sourcil.

- Vos petits monologues intérieurs sont des plus distrayants, si ça peut vous éclairer...

Il se sentit brusquement... nu. Oui, c'était ça. Il ne pouvait plus rien cacher à son ... à son...

- Maître, Lucius, Maître...

Une rougeur soudaine apparut sur les joues du blond. Gêne ? Colère ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. En revanche, il était sûr que son... Maître... prenait un malin plaisir à le voir rougir.

- Bon. Pourriez-vous vous asseoir, que je vous explique ce que vous devrez faire ?

Cette suggestion avait tout d'un ordre et Lucius n'osa pas protester. Une fois qu'il fut assis, Voldemort reprit la parole :

- Voulez-vous du _cognac_, Lucius ?

- Euh... Non..., couina-t-il... Je veux dire : non, merci, mais je n'oserais pas me servir dans...

- ... Ma réserve personnelle ? De toute manière, ce n'est pas si grave. J'ai horreur de tout ce qui est d'origine Moldue. En particulier les alcools. Dégoûtants. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Un cognac, pourtant, par rapport à une Biérraubeurre, ce n'est pas si mal...

- Si, bien sûr. Absolument dégoûtants.

Et, contre toute attente, Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Allons, Lucius. Votre mauvaise foi, en face de _moi_ vous perdra, je vous l'assure...

Il devint soudainement pâle.

- Je... Je...

- Vous n'étiez pas si réservé, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu... Que se passe-t-il donc ... ?

- Que... Mais...

- Arrêtez d'essayer de vous justifier. Cela ne sert à rien. Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Je sais TOUT, Lucius. Tout, dit-il en transcendant son sbire du regard.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment se dépêtrer de cette situation. Il avait maintes et maintes fois rabaissé Volde... Il détourna brusquement les yeux. Trop tard, se dit-il en voyant le Mage Noir se lever du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis au milieu de la conversation, et faire quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter et de le le re-fixer du regard. Il semblait vraiment voir au travers de lui, c'était... troublant et très dérangeant.

- Je me suis décidé, Lucius.

Sa voix brisa le silence glacial qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Et... ?

- Et, pour commencer, vous allez déménager.

- Pardon ?! Mais... De quel droit vous... Vous... Je... ferai ce que vous voudrez, Maître... ?

- C'est absolument délectable de voir que, maintenant, un seul de mes regards permet de vous soumettre. Je vais bien m'amuser, ces prochaines années...

Il eut un grand sourire digne des plus sadiques, puis son expression initiale se réinstalla sur son visage.

- Oui. Vous déménagez. Avec votre famille. Proche, bien sûr. Épargnez-moi la vue des Lestranges. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous installe pas dans des cachots. Dans deux heures, vous serez résident du Manoir Jedusor.

* * *

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il se retrouva face à un chat qui lui léchait allégrement le visage. Il le repoussa sans plus de manière, en rouspétant après les réveils impromptus et les visiteurs inopportuns. Puis, il se leva, mit le chat dehors et referma la porte. Ensuite, il regarda le réveil. Qui indiquait sept heures trente. Du matin. Le petit garçon poussa un soupir et essaya de se rendormir. Bien entendu, il n'y parvint pas. Il resta donc les yeux ouverts à fixer le plafond, étendu sur le dos, sur son lit.

Deux heures plus tard, il était toujours aussi silencieux et l'on aurait presque cru qu'il dormait les yeux ouverts. En réalité, il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre :

"Mathéo, tu es réveillé ?"

James semblait vouloir prendre des gants avec lui.

"Oui."

"Ta mère voudrait te parler. Va dans la cuisine."

"D'accord."

Il descendit de son lit puis s'habilla. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était dans le couloir menant à la cuisine. Il entendit alors des voix :

"Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est dangereux..."

"Et moi, je te dis que non... Il est notre fils, et n'a pas beaucoup de pouvoirs..."

Pas beaucoup de pouvoirs ? Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. Décidément, il n'était pas bien considéré. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était pas comme _Mathéo_, sûrement...

"Mais le laisser avec cette baguette, c'est..."

"Elle l'a déjà accepté comme son Maître. Elle ne fonctionnera pas à moins que ce soit lui qui l'ait."

Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer dans la cuisine.

En le voyant, les deux adultes eurent un mouvement de recul et se concertèrent du regard, semblant se demander s'il les avait entendus.

"Bonjour." dit-il froidement.

"Bonjour..." répondit Lily de façon hésitante.

Puis, elle secoua la tête, et, se redressant sur sa chaise, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry qui l'observait minutieusement.

"Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici ?"

"Non... Mais avouez que c'est tout de même étrange que vous me convoquiez dans une _cuisine_, tout en faisant comme si c'était un bureau hyper important de je-ne-sais-quel-diplomate... A ce que je sache, tous les habitants d'une maison peuvent venir dans une cuisine. Je trouve votre question, en outre, particulièrement ridicule."

Elle fronça les sourcils, et ses lèvres devinrent une fine ligne.

"Cesse de faire l'insolent."

"Et pourquoi donc ? Comme je vous l'ai fait remarquer hier, vous n'avez jamais voulu de moi, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que, tout d'un coup, je me mette à obéir à n'importe lequel de vos ordres... Vous êtes particulièrement ridicule, vous aussi."

Elle crispa les poings mais ne répondit rien, se sentant soudainement bien impuissante. James, étonné du manque de réaction de sa femme, qui, d'habitude, avait la langue plutôt bien pendue, reprit les rennes de la conversation :

"Nous voulions juste te redonner ta baguette. Apparemment, elle n'est pas maléfique..."

Lily eut un ricanement. James se tourna vers elle :

"Quoi ?!"

"Tu ne semblais pas en penser un mot."

Il soupira, étrangement agacé.

"Il n'empêche que nous ne savons pas comment tu as eu cette baguette. Explique-nous."

"La politesse, c'est pas que pour les chiens."

Les deux adultes eurent un tremblement excédé, comme s'ils se retenaient de ne pas se jeter comme un seul homme sur Harry. Décidément, ce Mathéo ne serait pas facile à gérer et donnait presque des sueurs froides...

"S'_il-te-plaît._" lâcha James avec difficulté.

"Vous voyez que vous pouvez quand vous voulez ! Mais, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est une sorcière avec une grosse verrue qui me l'a donnée. "Et fais bien attention avec !" m'a-t-elle dit d'une voix assez chevrotante et déplaisante, comme celles des vieilles dames à la fin de leur vie... Enfin, elle, à mon avis, elle avait déjà passé ce seuil, parce que vu le nombre de rides qu'elle se tapait et son teint aussi noir que de la suie... Elle a du être légèrement carbonisée, d'ailleurs, dans le passé. Jme demande si elle..."

"ASSEZ ! Arrête de te foutre de nous !" éclata Lily, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Mais quoi ? C'est vrai ! Enfin en partie, héhé."

Le couple Potter resta un moment à observer le garçon qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir, ce matin-là, à les énerver. A ce moment-là, ils étaient presque aussi exténués qu'après une joute verbale de quelques heures avec leur fils...

Comme ils ne posaient plus aucune question, Harry prit la baguette que tenait James depuis un moment. Le père eut un sursaut en sentant la baguette lui être retirée de la main.

"Eh oh ! Pas si vite ! Notre conversation n'est pas terminée !"

"Eh oh ! Depuis quand on a des conversations ?"

"Heeeey ! Salut Maman, Papa !"

Mathéo-Harry entra soudainement dans la cuisine, entamant une conversation presque aussitôt avec sa mère qui semblait penser qu'au moins, elle aurait plus de contrôle sur ce fils avec qui elle vivait depuis qu'il était né. Et James finit par donner la baguette à Harry après un regard d'avertissement. Avertissement pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il n'empêchait que, quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir pris quelques croissants posés sur la table, Harry s'était éclipsé de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le jardin. Ou dans la rue. L'un ou l'autre. De toute manière, maintenant qu'on lui avait dit de sortir de sa chambre, il était hors de question qu'il y retourne.

Tout à leur conversation, les Potter n'avaient pas senti l'étrange chaleur qui avait envahi la cuisine une fois que Harry avait tenu la petite tige dans sa main. Ils n'avaient pas vu non plus que les yeux de Harry étaient devenus étrangement translucide, ni que ses cheveux semblaient être secoués par le vent. Non, ils n'avaient rien vu de tout ça. Même Mathéo, qui, pourtant, faisait attention à Harry depuis la veille, ne remarqua pas ce fait - il ne l'avait pas vu non plus quand il était entré dans la cuisine. Ils ne remarquèrent presque pas non plus qu'il était parti, si ce n'était que Lily ressentit un drôle de soulagement.

De son côté, Harry avait finalement opté pour une sortie dans la rue. Il avait du traverser le jardin superbement entretenu de sa... famille, et était finalement arrivé devant le portail. Tout en s'engageant sur le trottoir, il se demanda :

"Et qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant... ?"

Il observa les alentours. Il se trouvait que Monsieur et Madame Potter habitaient dans un quartier de ... riches. Chaque maison avait un jardin, aucune n'était collée à une autre, et elles semblaient toutes aussi grandes et décorées les unes que les autres. Ce quartier ferait pâlir d'envie les Dursley... A leur souvenir, Harry ricana. Les Dursley... De vrais phénomènes, quand on y repensait : un mari qui se levait le matin, qui travaillait bêtement la journée, qui rentrait chez lui le soir, qui mangeait, qui dormait, qui se levait le matin... Et la boucle continuait sans fin... Véritable exemple de la vie absurde... ; une femme dont la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment était le regard que portait ses voisins sur sa famille - Dudley était en deuxième position des intérêts de Pétunia. Ah non. Peut-être en trois, puisque depuis que Harry avait été obligé de s'installer chez eux, elle passait son temps à le martyriser avec les tâches ménagères. Une femme particulièrement superficielle - et donc absurde ? - et légèrement sadique ; et pour compléter le tableau, un enfant, âgé de onze ans, qui passait ses journées à roder avec les gamins de son quartier...son passe temps favori étant de terroriser les petites filles. Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas du à un manque flagrant de confiance en lui. Surement. Ainsi, cette famille était des plus risibles. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en rire. Parce qu'il avait vécu avec eux pendant plus de six ans ? Parce que son être lui criait de considérer ces faits sérieusement ? Parce qu'il voulait se venger ? Du manque d'affection, de l'obligation qu'il avait de nettoyer chaque jour la moindre poussière dans la maison, de toutes ces remarques déplaisantes qu'on lui faisait, des mensonges de Vernon à son égard ? Oh oui... Il voudrait_ tellement_ se venger... Et les Dursley n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir... Il leur aurait presque conseillé d'aller se terrer quelque part au loin - en Ecosse ? Il était sûr que s'ils se savaient menacés, ils iraient là-bas. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela leur semblerait suffisamment loin pour ne pas être atteints... Et ils y seraient allés, sans savoir que Poudlard était en Ecosse... Et là, là... Harry aurait vraiment jubilé s'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils auraient été à quelques mètres d'un endroit grouillant de petits sorciers qui pourraient causer nombre de dommages car ils ne sauraient pas contrôler leur Magie... La jubilation de Harry tomba d'un coup. Ils n'étaient pas en Ecosse. Pas encore.

Il était finalement arrivé devant le portail d'un grand manoir. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans une impasse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil entre les barreaux et aperçut un homme brun qui discutait avec un homme blond. Ils semblaient plutôt en colère, ils parlaient avec de grands gestes. Puis, le blond frappa le sol de sa canne dans un geste rageur, et s'écria :

"JE N'Y PEUX RIEN !"

Puis, d'un pas tout aussi rageur que son geste, il se dirigea vers le portail. En quelques secondes, il l'ouvrait. Harry était parti dans l'autre sens, mais avait un peu traîné, par curiosité. Le blond passa devant lui en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux, sortit un bout de bois, puis disparut. Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Disparu. L'homme avait disparu. C'était possible, ça ?!

"Eh petit."

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se trouva face à l'homme brun qui le regardait en plissant les yeux.

"T'es sorcier ?"

"Euh... Je... Ouijesuissorcier." répondit-il en voyant l'adulte sortir sa baguette.

"Ah. Dommage. J'avais une furieuse envie de lancer un Oubliette à quelqu'un."

Harry pâlit.

"Un quoi ?"

"Un Oubliette. Bon. Retourne voir ta mère."

Le garçon souleva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, ce mec ?

"Vous êtes qui, vous ?"

Son interlocuteur imita son geste, puis se tourna dans un grand mouvement, faisant voler sa cape noire, et s'engagea dans sa propriété. Il ne lui répondit que quand il eut fermé son portail.

"Surement un de tes prochains professeurs."

Puis, il partit. Et Harry, énervé, pensa à retourner chez les Potter. Quelle plaie... Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire...

Il s'arrêta devant le portail de sa maison, la tête en l'air. Elle était vraiment grande, haute de trois étages, large d'au moins trois pièces... Elle était belle, en fait. Mais bon. Même s'il se plaisait dans la maison, s'il ne se plaisait pas avec sa famille, il n'allait pas être bien heureux. Mais ça ne changerait pas vraiment de d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa la porte de jardin, puis s'engagea dans la petite allée.

* * *

Voilà ! Excusez-moi, je crois avoir laisser quelques fautes... Hum... Et je vous avoue que j'ai moins d'inspiration pour cette fic en ce moment... Désolée pour les parutions si lentes :/


End file.
